Government safety regulations specify various parameters and requirements for military pyrotechnic systems such as rocket motors and missile fuzes. For example, MIL-STD-1901A requires that propulsion ignition systems utilize energy train and pyrotechnic train interruption devices, also known as “out-of-line devices.”
Known AFDs include a physical barrier to interrupt an ignition train between an igniter device and a target pyrotechnic in the event that the igniter device is accidentally triggered. Accordingly, the interrupter provides absolute no-fire in a SAFE arrangement and extreme all-fire in a FIRE arrangement. In addition, if an ARM command power is removed, the interrupter returns to the SAFE arrangement without power assist.
Conventional AFDs are generally controlled by a combination of electrical and mechanical components. Such AFDs may include switches, motors, and other elements for removing a physical barrier, e.g., to arm a rocket motor or another pyrotechnic system, and for replacing the physical barrier to disarm the rocket motor or other pyrotechnic system. FIG. 13A shows an example of such a conventional AFD, which may be too bulky, heavy, or costly, and/or otherwise require too much power to be included in some weapons systems. As a result, conventional AFDs are not utilized in miniature munitions.
Another type of safety device is a safe and arm (S&A) mechanism. As shown in FIG. 13B, an S&A mechanism may be smaller than a conventional AFD, such as that shown in FIG. 13A. There remains, however, a need for a micro-size AFD that can be made smaller than either known conventional AFD or S&A mechanisms.